The Threat
by Apollo 96
Summary: Percy leaves on a quest to receive Athena's blessing. When he returns a year later, he finds the camp a different place, and gets his heart broken. He leaves to start a new life in the world. When a new threat looms, he's nowhere to be found, will the demigods be able to find their friend, or is this the end of western civilization? T rated for swearing.
1. Finally Home

**I don't own Percy Jackson :( Rick Riordan is the genius behind it**

**The Threat**

Finally Home  
Percy couldn't believe it, he had to go on some stupid quest to get Athens's blessing, he hadn't seen his Annabeth in over a year, but he was finally back in New York, now all he needed was a cab to get back to long island.

"Taxi!" Traffic kept flowing. "TAXI!" He threw in a whistle and finally a yellow car pulled up in front of him. He hopped into the back.

"Where to?" asked the driver."

"Long island." Percy told him. The driver nodded, and drove towards his destination. The whole car ride there was quiet. All Percy thought about was Annabeth, the way her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders, the way her grey eyes sparkled in sunlight. He wished this cab would go faster.

They passed a florist shop and Percy quickly told the driver to stop. "Meter's runnin kid."

Percy ignored him and walked into the flower shop, he bought a bouqet of fresh roses to surprise Annabeth when he got to camp, he also put a card in it that said two words "I'm sorry." He wrote it to apologize for being gone so long.

He paid for the flowers and went back to the cab. The cab started to head towards long island when he told the driver to stop again. "The meter's still runnin kid." said the cabby.

Again Percy ignored him, he walked into the store they stopped in front of and bought a heart shaped box of chocolate to go with the flowers. Annabeth would love this, he thought. He went back to the cab and headed to long island.

He soon saw the familiar hills and up ahead a hill with a pine tree on it. He smiled and told the driver to stop.

"You sure kid? There's nothing here."said the cabby.

"Yes, I'm sure."Percy said, and handed the cabby the money he owed. "Keep the change." Percy said. The cabby smiled, nodded, and drove away.

Percy looked up the hill to the tree, he smiled and began to walk up the hill. When he got to the top his smile got wider. He was finally home.

**Sorry its so short, next chapter will be longer. This is my first story so tell me what you think**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Chapter two is up. I don't own Percy Jackson**

**I'm Sorry**

Percy walked towards the big house, he had to talk to Chiron first, just to let him know he got back safely. Chiron was sitting on the porch of the big house playing pinochle with Dionysus and several satyrs. Chiron looked up and smiled at him, his old eyes that had seen so much loss sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"Percy my boy, you made it back. Welcome home." Chiron said before going back to his card game. Dionysus grunted.

"Nice to see you too Mr.D." Percy said."Have you seen Annabeth Chiron?"

"She might be in her cabin." Chiron said not looking up.

"Thanks." Percy headed towards the Athena cabin, he sniffed the bouquet of flowers, they smelled like roses, which they were. Percy got to the cabin and was about to knock on the door when the door opened, unfortunately Percy couldn't stop his hand and he knocked the poor soul that opened the door right in the noggin.

"Ow!" Malcolm groaned rubbing his forehead.

Percy looked down at Malcolm. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry Malcolm." He helped him up and brushed him off.

"It's fine." Malcolm said brushing the dust off his arms. He noticed the bouquet and box of chocolate, and his face saddened. "You must be looking for Annabeth."

Percy didn't see Malcolm's sadden, and he nodded excitedly. Malcolm pointed towards the woods. "I saw her go in there." Percy turned to leave, but Malcolm grabbed his arm. Percy turned back to Malcolm. "Don't do anything you'll regret, you've been gone for awhile and people change." Malcolm said before letting go of his arm.

"What are you talking about, Annabeth wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Malcolm just closed the door to his cabin and began to walk towards the big house. Percy stood there for a few seconds before finally heading towards the woods.

He entered the woods and and didn't make it several steps before he heard rustling. He turned towards the sound ready for a fight when all that appeared was Juniper.

Percy relaxed. "Juniper what are you doing here?"

"This is my plant." she said pointing to the juniper.

"Oh." said Percy feeling stupid. "Have you seen Annabeth?" He asked trying to make it less weird.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her, or Grover." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll find him." Percy said.

"Juniper smiled. "Thank you Percy, and if I find Annabeth, I'll give you a holler, she smiled.

Percy smiled back, "Thanks."

Percy continued further into the woods. After walking for around ten minutes, he started to give up hope of finding her in the woods. Maybe she was back at camp? He had just turned around to leave when he heard a familiar giggle. He headed towards the sound of the person.

He found himself in a small clearing with two people. The person with blond hair giggled again, and it sounded female, and familiar. He hid behind a tree and watched them. He didn't like spying, but a person that looked like his Annabeth was leaning on another guy, he couldn't help it.

She giggled again, and the other person bleated. Wait, bleated? Humans don't bleat. "Oh Grover," the blond girl said. "I'm glad your here, I've missed Percy, he's been gone so long, and you've been here to comfort me and-"

"Shhhh," Grover put his finger over the girls mouth to silence her. "It's Ok Annabeth, I'm here." He started to lean down and Percy knew he had to do something, but he found himself watching his best friend's, and girlfriend's lips meet, and his heart shattered, and his brain began to ache. A human and satyr? Is that even aloud?

He looked down at the bouquet, and then at the chocolate. He threw the chocolate on the ground and stomped on it. He looked the bouquet, and knew what he was going to do. He ran back to camp and into his cabin. He threw the bouquet on his bed and sat next to it. He knew what he had to do.

He went to the camp store and stole a backpack. He went back to his cabin and looked in his pillow case where he kept an emergency wad of cash and a bag of drachmas. He put it in his back pack along with all his clothes.

He was just about to walk out of the cabin when he looked at the bouquet, he grabbed the card and looked at what was written on it. They were the perfect words to say to Annabeth when someone finally talked to her. Or if she ever found the flowers. Just two simple words.

"I'm Sorry."

**What ya'll think. Please review :)**


	3. Guilty

**Hi! I understand that my last chapter had some spelling errors in it, I'm gonna try and stop that from becoming a regular thing.**

**Well, here's chapter 3, Don't own anything**

**Guilty**

Annabeth

She leaned up to kiss Grover, she didn't know why she was doing it, guess she just needed someone to hold her. It started out as a friendly kiss, but started to turn into something more, and that's when she pushed him off.

Grover looked at her surprised and covered his mouth. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry!"

She smiled at him. "It's Ok Grover, but I still like Percy, even if he has been gone for awhile." She kissed him again and he kissed her back. A certain nymph was watching from the side of the grove, to stunned to do anything about it.

2 hours later back at camp

Annabeth walked out of the Athena cabin and looked towards the Poseidon cabin. Where was Percy, when she asked Malcolm he said he was at camp, but he was nowhere to be found. The only place left to look was the Poseidon cabin.

She looked at the door of the cabin, and found it open slightly. She opened the door and found darkness inside the cabin. "Percy?" No answer.

She felt along the wall and found the light switch, she flipped it up and light flooded the cabin. She let her eyes adjust and when she could finally see, the first thing she noticed was the crushed bouquet of roses sitting on the bed. She picked them up and sniffed them, they were still kinda fresh.

She noticed a card in the bouquet. She got the card and read it. Her hand began to shake and she almost dropped it. She stood up abruptly and ran out the door. The card and flowers still in her hand.

The first person she ran into was Thalia. "Hey Annabeth!" she said excitedly hugging her friend. "How've you been doing?"

"Fine." Annabeth said not really paying attention to what Thalia was saying. "Do you know where Percy is?"

"Percy's back!" Thalia screamed excitedly. "Where?"

"That's what I just asked you. So I guess you haven't seen him?"

"No." said Thalia, but I will let you know when I see him.

"Thanks Thalia." Annabeth headed to the Big House, maybe Chiron knew where Percy was.

"Hello my dear." Chiron said. He noticed Annabeth's face and he became concerned. "What's wrong child?"

Annabeth held up the flowers and the note. "I think Percy ran away." She began tearing up and Chiron put his hands on her shoulders.

"He was here not even an hour ago, he couldn't have gone far." said Chiron, "Don't worry, we'll get a search party and look search in the woods and the surrounding area, we will find him Annabeth, I promise."

Grover

Grover was walking through the forest looking for Juniper, when he finally found her, she was crying her eyes out. He ran up to her and tried to comfort her, but she pushed him off.

Grover looked hurt. "What's wrong with you?" He sat down next to her.

Juniper looked at him, and did something she thought she would never do, she slapped across the face. Grover rubbed the area she hit, it felt warm as it turned red. "That's for cheating on me." Juniper said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Grover asked rubbing his face. "Ow, that really hurt."

"Good, it's more than you deserve, you know Percy saw what you and Annabeth were doing. He watched ya'll kiss. And I did too, so you can go to your new girlfriend, I won't get in your way.

She disappeared in a puff of green smoke leaving Grover with a hurt cheek and a broken heart. He had to find Annabeth. When he got up to leave, he noticed he was in the same clearing that he and Annabeth shared there moment.

He walked out of it, but stepped on something and his foot became covered in something brown. "Crap." He bent over to scrape it off, when he realized he hadn't stepped in crap, but on a box, a box of chocolate.

He lifted the box off the ground and dusted it off, there was a name on it. He had to look close because the name was faded, he looked closer, and his heart began to beat faster. He ran back to camp as fast as his hooves could carry him.

At camp

Grover found Annabeth crying her eyes out in Percy's cabin, she was holding a bouquet of flowers in her left hand, and a small card in the other.

"Percy's gone." she said through sobs. "He ran away."

Grover handed her the box he found in the woods. She took it with a strange look on her face. "It was for you." Grover said. "Percy saw us kiss in those woods, and I think thats why he ran away."

"He was gonna give me flowers, and chocolate." Annabeth started to tear up again, she quickly wiped them away. "We have to go look for him, tonight."

**This might be the longest chapter, there might be more like this. And does the title of the chapter fit with what the chapter is about? Let me know.**

**Please review :)**


	4. Off to France

**I'm sure a lot of you people were expecting a perlia story, well too bad, this is something completely different. Sorry for those of ya'll that like perlia. Not that sorry.**

**Don't own PJATO**

Off to France

Earlier that day

Percy looked out at the camp from the top of half-blood hill. A place that took him in, gave him a family, friends, and an almost wife, and then just spit in his face.

He shouldered his backpack and walked down the hill towards the road. When he got there he had to hitchhike in order to get to New York, but he managed to get there without being attacked by monsters.

The first place he went was his mother's house. And as usual he was welcomed by a massive hug by his mother. "Oh Percy, what happened?"

"Does something have to happen for me to come home early?" Percy asked hugging his mother.

She noticed the troubled look in his eyes and Percy knew he had to come clean. He told her everything, when he finished his mother asked, "What are you gonna do now?"

Percy looked at pack he put on the floor, his four year old little step brother PJ (Paul Junior) and then at Paul. "I can't stay here, I'm just going to attract attention to myself and the family. I don't want to put ya'll in danger, so I've decided to leave the country. No one will find me if I leave the flame of the west. I'll be sure to write."

"Can't you at least stay the night?" Sally asked as her eyes teared up.

"Sorry Mom, but my sent is too strong, I don't want to take any chances." He got up and hugged her, he shook hands with Paul, and picked his little brother up in a hug."

As he was walking out the door Paul asked, "Where will you go?"

Percy looked at him. "Maybe I'll go to europe, to a place where my life can begin a new." He looked out the door and snapped his fingers as an idea came to him, "I'll move to France."

Sally stopped him again when he tried to leave. She took all the money from her wallet and handed it to him. "Your gonna need all you have." She smiled at him and embraced him one last time.

Olympus

After Kronos was defeated, the ashes around his body were swept up and put in a vase to honor the gods victory. It was placed next to Zeus's throne and encased in a cage made of lightning.

But after a meeting all the gods left olympus and left it unguarded. And a cloaked figure walked into the throne room and saw the vase carrying what little bit of consciousness Kronos had left. He slowly reached through the lightning slowly. It tickled and cracked around his skin. He grabbed the vase and slowly pulled it out.

He looked at it and smiled to himself. The gods rule was about to come to an end.

**Please Review or I won't write anymore, I want 6 reviews**


	5. Starting the Search

**Wow, you guys really want that next chapter. Well here it is as promised.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Starting the Search

There was a meeting held at the dining hall to discuss the news of Percy's dissapearance. Everyone was worried about what happened to the hero of Olympus.

Chiron tapped his hoof to get everyone to quiet down. It didn't work, "Silence!" The crowd shut up. "Thank you." Chiron said in a normal voice. "Now, as you know we have a camper missing, I've gathered all of you all here to see which of ya'll would like to go on a search to find him."

Everyone raised there hands. "Those of ya'll under the age of fourteen put your hands down." Over half the hands went down. "I will only choose six of ya'll to go." Everyone groaned.

"Those that knew Percy and had friendly relations with him please stand over here." He pointed to the right of the dining hall. Clarise, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover were the only ones that walked over there. The rest of the campers left to go to the fire.

Chiron looked at the group that wanted to go. Annabeth looked at Clarise, "I thought you hated Percy."

"I don't hate him, and this place won't be fun without him. I need someone to beat up to relieve my stress." She slamed her left fist into her right palm. Chiron just rolled his eyes.

"When do we get started Chiron?" asked Annabeth.

"Tomorrow morning." Chiron answered.

"But Percy could be anywhere by tomorrow, we need to start the search tonight!"

"Hush child. It is already decided."

Annabeth looked at Grover. "Fine." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"She'll calm down by tomorrow." Chiron said. He looked to where Grover was standing, but he was gone too. "Just get a good night sleep, and be at the top of Half-Blood hill by 8am tomorrow, with the supplies you need."

Thalia and Clarise headed to the campfire.

The Next Morning

Thalia waited at the top of the hill by her tree. She looked at the fleece. It had been almost three years sine she was changed back into a human. And now her best friend was missing, life just sucked.

Clarise soon joined her at the top of the hill, now all they had to do was wait for Grover and Annabeth. They waited, and waited, but no one else showed up.

Thalia and Clarise were just about to leave without them when they heard a voice. "Wait!" The duo turned around and found Malcom running up the hill.

"What is it?" asked Thalia asked.

Malcom looked at Thalia and Clarise. He looked at Thalia and Clarise with a painful face. "Annabeth is missing too."

**I want ten reviews please.**


	6. A New Life

**Thx for the reviews. Here's another chapter.**

**Don't own anything**

A New Life

Percy stepped out of the airport and onto the streets of Paris France. He breathed in the fresh french air, and all the fresh bread and perfume that came with it.

He looked around and wasn't sure what to do next. He didn't think that Paris had Taxis, so he decided to maybe walk around until he found a place to live.

It's really hard trying to find a place to live in the city of love, or at least a place where only one person could live. Fortunately he finally found a small place off the outskirts of town.

A small apartment complex that had space available. He walked into the office and found a woman sitting at one of the desks filling out a few forms.

Percy cleared his throat and the woman looked up at him. "Bo-Bo, uhhh-"

Percy tried to say hello in french but just wasn't very good at foreign languages. He was saved from his embarrassment when the woman said, "I do speak english." Her accent wasn't very heavy either.

Percy's face got even redder. "I saw that y'all have space available, and I was wondering if I could have it. The woman looked at him with a serious face. Percy could feel his embarrassment rising.

Then the woman laughed. "You're cute. She got up from her seat and shook Percy's hand. "Hello my name's Alice, let's go check out that apartment you want so bad."

Percy followed her into the complex. She started walking towards the back building. She started talking about the neighborhood and how nice it was, but was interrupted by a teenage girl running up to her.

"Mom, we're out of-" she noticed Percy and blushed.

"This is my daughter Laura. She will be going off to college soon."

Laura held out her hand. "Bonjour."Percy shook her hand, but didn't know what to say.

"He's an American." Alice said.

Laura smiled. "Cool, I don't get to meet very many Americans, or at least not very many cute ones." Percy blushed again.

She locked eyes with him, and without looking away asked, "Can I come to the new apartment with y'all." They still hadn't let go of each other yet.

Percy finally noticed there connecting hands and let go. Laura blushed a little more along with Percy. "Of course." Alice said.

Alice continued walking, and Percy followed. They got to the apartment and Alice unlocked the door. She told him that it was a one bedroom apartment and that cable came with the rent along with the internet.

"Are there any good jobs around here?"

Alice nodded. You can get started at fast food restaurant down the street. It's a good start for a person your age."

Percy smiled. "Cool." He looked at the bedroom, and walked into the kitchen, and then the bathroom. "I like it, now all I need is a bed, and a TV."

Laura nearly fell over with excitement. "Can he stay with us until he's officially moved in?"

"Hold on Laura." said Alice, "We don't know if he wants the place."

Percy smiled. "I like it. How much?" Percy pulled out his wallet. "Do you accept American money?"

She shook her head sadly. Laura had her hand over her mouth. "Can he stay with us?" she asked excitedly.

"I suppose. Until he can find his footing."

Percy smiled. "Thanks Alice."

Laura grabbed Percy's arm and held onto it. "Oh thank you Mom." Percy just scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"No funny business you two." Alice said with a smile.

Percy just laughed and so did Laura. "Don't worry, we won't do anything." he said. He started to laugh along with Laura, even Alice joined in.

Back woods of Pennsylvania

The same cloaked figure from Olympus melted out of the shadows and into a small clearing. He looked at the small vase carrying Kronos's conscience.

He had to get Kronos his body back, or at least maybe find a way for Kronos to get another mortal storage unit for him."Don't worry master, we will avange your defeat."

The vase glowed, but it didn't last long. The hooded figure smiled. Kronos was getting his strength back.

**I would like 15 reviews before I update**


	7. The Nightmare

**No Authors note, just going straight to the story.**

**Don't own anything**

**The Nightmare**

Annabeth awoke in a cold sweat. She was sure she just saw Kronos being carried around in a vase by a hooded figure. She had to tell someone, but all she had was Grover, and it was awkward talking to him ever since they had their moment.

Her and him had left camp the night before they were supposed too, stolen the camp van, and began the search outside New York. They never talked to each other unless it was absolutely necessary, and even then the conversations never lasted long.

She was sleeping in the front seat when she had the dream. She looked in the back and found Grover sprawled out on his stomach snoring softly. "Pssst, Grover."

Grover just groaned.

Annabeth turned back around to look out the windshield. She decided to go back to sleep since she had another long day of searching tomorrow. Her eyes got heavy and she felt herself slip back to sleep.

She woke up in her cabin. Her siblings were starting to wake up and a conch horn sounded signaling breakfast. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got out of bed and put on a T-shirt and some shorts and got her cabin in line to head to breakfast.

She went to breakfast and sacrificed to the gods, everything was normal, Percy was at his table, and- wait, Percy was back! Maybe him leaving was just a nightmare.

She got up and began running towards him, arms open ready to embrace him and hold him again. He held his arms out to accept her and when she got close enough she jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much." she could feel herself tearing up. "Please don't leave me again."

"Shhh." Percy said stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be alright."

She lifted her head up to look into his eyes, and he started leaning down to kiss her. She puckered up, but then she felt something running down her arms. She looked and realized that Percy's arms were melting, she looked at his face, and found it melting as well.

"Percy! Don't leave me again, you said everything was going to be alright." Percy just continued to look at her until he was a puddle of Percy soup with nothing left but a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

Her dream shifted. It was night now, and the camp was in a frenzy. She was in her cabin finishing putting on her armor. She ran out of her cabin with her sword at the ready.

The hydra was lumbering out of the woods spitting acid at any camper that got in it's way. How did it get past the tree? The labyrinth died when Daedalus died. She looked at Half-Blood hill and saw flames running along line that was supposed to keep monsters out and the tree, the poor tree was dead, set aflame.

She ran towards the hill as monsters started running through the flames to assault the camp. "For the gods!" she shouted, but she felt something pierce her chest. She looked down and saw an arrow had pierced her armor. She looked up and saw the same hooded figure from her dream with a bow in his hand.

He took the hood off and Annabeth couldn't believe who she saw. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt her life slip away. "Percy," she whispered, "How could you?" She landed face first on the grass and didn't move again.

She woke up screaming. The car alarm was going off and Grover was desperately shaking her shoulders. "Annabeth wake up! There's someone outside!"

**I would like 20 reviews before I update**


	8. The Nightmare Part 2: Grover's Dream

**Guys I am so sorry for not updating soon enough, I can't promise y'all it won't happen again, but I won't make a habit of it.**

**And now here's the next chapter**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**The Nightmare Part 2:Grover's Dream**

Grover was dreaming about food, big surprise, but his wonderful dream didn't last long. His dream changed to a small quiet forest, he was a little disoriented, but he could swear someone near him was crying.

Being a satyr he had better senses than humans and it didn't take him long to find the source of the crying. It was a girl, but her back was turned so Grover couldn't see her face.

He approached the crying girl. "Hey, it's Ok, there's no need to be sad, please stop crying." He continued to walk towards the girl, she never once turned around. "Why are you sad?"

He reached the girl and when he put his hand on her shoulder, she immediately stopped crying. He neck went ridged and she stared straight ahead. "Are you Ok?" asked an uneasy feeling Grover.

The girl began to turn around and and Grover suddenly realized he didn't want to see the face on the other side of the girl's skull. He backed up quickly as the girls head finished its rotation. It was Annabeth.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you kiss me and drive Percy away?" Grover didn't know what to say.

"Are you just going to stand there?" asked a male voice on Grover's left. "Or are you gonna answer her?" Grover turned his head and saw Percy standing there with his arms crossed.

Grover paled and sweat began to bead his forehead. "Answer me!" Annabeth screamed.

Grover was freaked out, but he realized something. "You came to me for comfort Annabeth." Grover said. "Do you remember doing that? You came to me and said 'I really miss Percy, I wish he could have held me one last time'. That was around four months after he after you said that you jumped into my arm. Do you remember that? Do you?"

Annabeth began to cry again and Percy stumbled a little and looked at Annabeth. "Is that true?"

Annabeth cried harder and Grover began to feel sorry for her.

"I asked you a question? Is. That. True!" On the last word the ground began to shake.

Why was Percy getting mad? It's not like they kissed each other, except for the time he saw them and left the camp.

Annabeth continued the sob. The ground shook harder, and clouds began to roll into the dream. Lightning flickered, wind began to blow flicking Annabeth's, Percy's, and Grover's hair everywhere. The ground shook harder.

Percy never acted like this. "Percy!" Grover said over the roar of the wind. "I'm sorry for what happened. I promise you nothing serious happened between me and Annabeth." The storm still continued to grow. Grover looked up into the sky and realized that cracks were beginning to form in the atmosphere. Percy's storm was ripping Grover's dream apart.

A crack formed underneath him and he fell. He saw magma beneath him, and he knew he would fall straight to Tataurus, but right before he hit the ground he awoke.

The ground was shaking in the real world too. He shot up and was suddenly blinded by a flash of light.

**Who's or what is outside the car? Is Grover's dream significant to the story? I would like 30 reviews, and you will find out what happens next in "Talking to the God", the next exciting chapter in The Threat.**


	9. Talking to the God

**I realize I'm updating early, but there's people that did review raised some excellent points. My chapters have been way to short, and I do sincerely apologize for my arrogance. So with further a'do, the next chapter. It's longer.**

**Don't own Percy Jackson**

**Talking to the God**

Grover felt like he was sitting in the presence of the sun. There was the blinding light, and all that was left not present was the heat. He shielded his eyes and waited for the light to die down.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough. The blinding light bled through his hands and his eyelids. He buried his face in the seat he was in. It worked. He kept his head buried staring at the darkness behind his eyes.

Five minutes past. Seven minutes. As soon as he felt it was safe to look he did. And the first thing he noticed was the soft snoring coming from the front seat.

How the hell could Annabeth sleep through something like that. He scratched his head, stretched and yawned. He started to crawl towards the front seat, but was interrupted when he heard the cracking of a twig from outside.

He looked out the front windshield and saw that the sun was barely poking up out of the horizon. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to listen in from where the cracking sound came from. He heard another one, and then something bumped the van. It bumped it hard enough for the car alarm to go off.**(IDK if the camp van has an alarm, I figured I would give it one)**

He quickly scrambled to the front seat and through himself on Annabeth. "Annabeth wake up." He shook her. She just groaned. He looked at her face and noticed a tear was rolling down her cheek. He didn't have time to think what she was dreaming about.

He shook her harder and this time it worked. Her eyes flew open and she shot up throwing a poor unsuspecting satyr into the side door. "Ow." Grover groaned. He sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"What's wrong Grover?" Annabeth asked yawning. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She looked inside the glove compartment, grabbed the keys and turned the alarm off.

Grover was about to tell Annabeth what was going on when the question was answered for her. A set of feet were heavily moving towards the van.

Annabeth grabbed her knife and yankees cap from the glove compartment as well. Grover pulled his reed pipes out of his shirt, both of them were ready for a quick fight.

Annabeth slowly opened up the passenger side door. She pulled he head back inside and shook her head. Grover nodded and slowly opened the passenger side back door so he could get out, but the door was quickly slammed shut by an outside force. Annabeth's was forced shut as well soon after.

He waited for his door to open. It never happened. He slowly opened it again. He opened far enough for him and got out of the vehicle. Annabeth did the same.

It was still too dark to see clearly, but too dangerous to use a flash light with the threat of drawing whatever was nearby too close for comfort.

Annabeth put on her cap and turned invisible, which didn't make Grover feel any better. It just made him feel alone, vulnerable. He had no armor to protect him. No weapon to fight with. Nothing sharp anyway. Just his trusty reed pipes and nature.

Wait, nature! He put his pipes to his lips and was about to play when he felt an invisible force push them back down to his chest.

"Shhhh." Annabeth said. "Get back to the van." she whispered

"What's out there?" asked Grover.

She took her cap off. "I don't know, but judging by the tracks, a rogue group of laestrygonians. We need to get back to the van and wait until the sun is clearly up."

Grover nodded and began to make his way back to the van. He was almost there when he stepped on a stick making it crack. He tensed, but Annabeth shoved shoved him along, not wanting to be out in the open.

They got back in the van and locked it. They waited, and waited, and waited. Grover was thinking about going back to sleep, but was wide awake when he heard more foot steps outside. They got closer and closer.

Annabeth grabbed her knife. The front seat passenger side door creaked as the thing outside tried to open it. It failed due to the fact that the door was locked. Suddenly Grover and Annabeth heard a clicking sound coming from the back passenger side door. Both Annabeth and Grover were in the back seat.

Grover looked at the door and noticed it was unlocked. How was that possible? Latrygorians couldn't pick car locks could they? The door slowly opened and both Grover and Annabeth prepared for the worst.

But when the door opened it wasn't a laestrygonian, it was a man. A very fit and lean man. With a walking stick and salt and pepper hair. Grover and Annabeth nearly fell over themselves trying to get out, but once they managed to get out, they bowed.

"Lord Hermes." said Grover. "What a pleasant and unexpected surprise." Grover realized that it was Hermes that might have caused the blinding light.

Hermes looked at them with pained eyes. "I come with sad tidings and terrible news I'm afraid."

Annabeth looked up at the god. "What's the news?"

Hermes smiled. "Walk with me."

The trio made there way down a small path saying nothing. The sun was just breaking the morning cloud cover and beginning to warm the Earth. Hermes stopped at the edge of a lake. He picked up a small stone and skipped it across the water, It skipped five times before sinking beneath the water.

"I need to show y'all something. Does anyone have a drachma on them?" Annabeth pulled one out pf her pocket. Hermes nodded. "Throw it into the mist."

The early morning mist was coming off the water, and it mixed with the small amount of sunlight breaking through the cloud cover which made a small rainbow.

Annabeth knew what to do. She tossed the drachma into the mist. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."

"Show us Mt Olympus, two days ago." Hermes said.

The mist shimmered and showed a vase inside a cage of lightning. "Thats Kronos's prison." Grover said.

"Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious." Hermes said. "Show us Mt Olympus now."

The mist shimmered again and this time the cage was empty. Grover choked on nothing, and Annabeth just stood there shocked.

"As you can see." Hermes said. "The vase containing what little bit of consciousness that Kronos has left has been stolen. And to top it all off, monsters have been getting restless. Some have even appeared out in the open. In fact, just last Tuesday a group of laestrygonians robbed a bank not far from here. I think they're hiding in these woods right now."

Annabeth put that aside and focused on the more important matter. "Do y'all have any leads as to who stole it?"

Hermes shook his head. "None." It's got to be a god or a demigod."

Grover suddenly remembered something the titan Prometheus said. Something about history always repeating itself. But it couldn't be Luke, he died a heroes death.

"All we know." Hermes said pulling Grover out of his thoughts. "Is that it was stolen by someone that's got a resistance to electricity. So most likely a child of Zeus." Thunder rumbled. "Sorry." Hermes said. "I'd better go, but before I do I need to tell you one more thing. Y'all need to go back to camp."

"But what about Percy?" Annabeth asked. "We need to find him."

Hermes shook his head. "He is beyond our reach, only the fates know where he is, but they refuse to share they're information. Zeus informed me to tell y'all that, and Chiron has demanded y'all return home."

Annabeth and Grover hung their heads knowing that they had gone behind Chiron's back and left camp without his consent. Now they were going to have to endure his punishment. "Yes sir." They both said together.

Hermes smiled. "Good, well now that my message has been delivered, I think I'll be on my way. Good seeing y'all again, and don't worry about Kronos, he shouldn't be too hard to defeat this time." He smiled one more time and began walking into the woods leaving to satyr and the demigod alone.

"Well that was cheerful." Grover said after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "Well we should probably get back to camp and return the van."

The duo turned around and headed back the way they'd come. They had just gotten back to the van, but when they got there, all the doors were open and it was shaking like crazy.

The side they could see had the rear ends of two giant beings sticking out of it, as if they were too big to fit inside the vehicle. Annabeth was about to pull out her knife when she realized she had left it in the van. And unfortunately Grover's reed pipes had fallen off when him and Annabeth were scrambling over each other to get out of the van.

Now both of them were weaponless. Both of them began to back up. They were gonna sneak up on them, but something ended up sneaking up on them.

"Well what have we got here?" said a deep voice behind them.

**GODS, that took a long time to do, but it's finished. I'm not gonna ask for reviews, just read and I'll upgrade as quickly as I can, I would like at least some of y'all to tell me what y'all think. I plan to make the rest of my chapters this long. Thx for reading**


End file.
